


Fast and Furious

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fast Cars
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erkekler, yarış arabaları ve hız.. üçü bir araya gelirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Furious

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeee bayanlar baylar, yüzyılın en büyük yarışına hoşgeldiniz!.. Galleonları hazırlayın millet, bu bebekler tozunuzu attıracak!.. onlar EN iyisiiii!.. EN güçlüsüü!!.. EN hızlısııı!.."

"Ve en seksisiii.." diye mmlayarak dudaklarını emdi muhteşem kızıl saçlara sahip, kısacık koyu pembe bir üst, ve mini, pileli siyah bir etek giymekte olan genç bir kadın, siyah file çorapları ve cart pembe, deri çizmeleri vardı, kıkırdayarak kırmızılı beyazlı, büyük deri bir mont giymekte olan, gür sarı saçları dağılmış, açık gri-mavi gözleri parlayan bir genç adama yaslanıyordu, sevgilisi gülerek onun belinden kavradı, elinde tuttuğu bira şişesinden bir yudum çekti ve kızıl saçlının dudaklarına eğildi, "Şans için.."

"Ömrünüzde göremeyeceğiniz arabalar bunlar!.. Bahisleri arttıralım beyler bayanlar, çünkü muhteşem yarışçılarımız var!.. Veeee işteee birinci pistteeee!... ZABINII!.."

Siyahi, sert yüzlü bir genç adam, pistin öteki tarafından yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı, belinden sarıldığı siyah saçlı, kırmızı, kısacık bir elbise giymekte olan minyon genç kadın, binlerce kükreyen sesin arasında onu dudaklarından yakalayarak ateşli bir şekilde öptü.  

"Hey, Draco!.." diye gürledi yarış pistinin öteki ucundan kızıl saçları çalı gibi dikilmiş, pembeli kızılın tıpatıp aynısı çillere ve gülüşe sahip uzun boylu bir genç adam, "Önce savaş sonra aşk, adamım, finişe kadar kız kardeşimden uzak dur!.."

"WEASLEEEY!!.."

Kükremeler, alkışlarla, Ginny gözlerini devirerek Draco'dan ayrıldı, arkada vahşi turuncu bir arabanın yanında, daracık kot şortlu, sadece göğüslerini örten, sırtı açık siyah üstlü, muhteşem bir sarışın, Fransız nişanlısıyla hayranlarına el sallayan ağabeyine dönerek seslendi, "Kendi işine bak Bill!.."

"MAALFOOOY!.."

"Siz Weasley'ler, çok fazla üremişsiniz.." diye güldü Draco.

Bir adet kızıl kaş kalktı, "Şikayetin mi var?.."

"Asla, han'fendi."

O kırmızı dudaklar gülümsedi, "Yen onları, ejder!.."

"Veeeee..... veee.. o da ne sayın izleyicilerr!... pistte yeni bir yarışçı mı varr?.. yeni bir kan!... sürücüyü tanımıyoruz, ama arabayı tanıyoruz sayın seyirciler, Merlin aşkına bu efsanevi ATEŞOKU!..."

Draco ve Bill, bir anda kollarındaki kadınları bırakarak arkalarına döndüler, simsiyah, üzerinde kırmızı bir ateş figürü olan bir araba motoru kükreyerek yanlarına girdi, sürücüsü, koyu renk bir kot pantolon ve yeşilli siyahlı bir deri ceket giymekte olan genç bir adam, arabadan indi, kaskını çıkararak, simsiyah, karmakarışık saçlarını, parlak yeşil gözlerini ortaya çıkardı.

Ginny Weasley'nin ağzı açık kaldı, Bill yüksek sesle küfretti, Draco elindeki şişeyi sıkarak kırdı, "Bu _orospu çocuğunun_ burada ne işi var?.."

Mikrofondaki Lee Jordan heyecandan masaya çıkmış, kükreyerek anlatıyordu, "Bu İNA-NIL-MAZ!.. bu İM-KAN-SIZ!.. Bayanlar, baylar, hepimiz kahrolasıca yüzyılın en büyük yarışına tanıklık etmek üzereyiz!.. Çünkü görünen o ki, pistlere çoktan veda etmiş olan efsanevi pilot aramıza geri dönmüş!... BAYANLAR, BAYLAR, KARŞINIZDA HARRY.. JAMES.. POTTER!.."

Seyirciler arasındaki mırıldanma, fısırdaşma bir anda korkunç bir patlamaya döndü, dört bir yandan çığlık sesleri, "POT-TER- POT-TER- POT-TER!.." tempoları kükrüyordu, seyirci çılgına dönmüş gibi kaskını kolunun altına sıkıştırmış, hafif bir gülümsemeyle, herkesi selamlayan genç adamın dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu.

Onun ilk yanına varan, arkasında yüksek sesle sızlanan nişanlısını bırakan Bill Weasley oldu, yüzünde acı çekmeyle gülme arasında bir ifade vardı, sıkılı dişlerle yeni gelene gülümsedi, biraz fazla sertçe el sıkıştı, "Potter!.. Tekrar döndüğünü görmek güzel adamım.. Ron bir şey söylemedi.."

Karşısındaki genç adam hafifçe güldü, "Kimseye bir şey demedim de ondan.. endişelenme Bill, sadece bu yarış için buradayım.. Ateşoku'nu son kez çıkarayım dedim.."

"Oh, öyle mi?.." diye üzülmüş bir tonla cevaplamaya çalışsa da beceremedi Bill, rahatladığı parlayan gözlerinden belli oluyordu.

Bill'den sonra Blaise Zabini de yanlarında belirdi, koyu renk gözlü genç adam, ciddi bir ifadeyle elini sıktı, "Potter değil mi?.. Hakkında çok şey duydum, sana karşı yarışmak bir onur olacak.."

Yeşil gözler parladı, "Teşekkürler.. iyi kullandığını duydum, Zabini, benim için de bir onur olacak.."

"Veeeeee Potter bütün yarışçılarla selamlaşıyor sayın izleyiciler!.. Hiçbiri pek memnun kalmamış gibi gözüküyor!.. Weasley şimdi geri döndü, oldukça mutsuz bir hali var!.."

Siyahi genç adam başını salladı, sonra o da arabasının yanına döndü, pistin öteki ucundan zehirli bakışlar atan sevgilisi onu bir kez daha öperken daha da hırslanmış gözüküyordu.

"Yarışamazsın," diye hırladı bir ses, ve Draco Malfoy, Potter'ın yanında belirdi, "Yarış sadece dört kişinin arasında, Potter, dışarıda kaldın."

Potter tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Cho'yla konuştum, Diggory sakatlandığını söylüyor, katılamayacakmış.. eğer başka yarışçın yoksa Malfoy, seve seve onun yerini almak isterim.."

"O da ne sayın seyirciler!.. Malfoy hiç hoşnut kalmadı!.. Görünüşe göre Potter'ı yarış dışı etmeye çalışıyor!.."

Yuhlamalar tüm pistte yankılanırken, Draco aldırmadan onu tek eliyle iteledi, dişlerinin arasından tısladı, "Ne yapmaya çalıştığını iyi biliyorum Potter, onu böyle elde edemeyeceksin.."

Yeşil gözler gece karanlığında ışıl ışıl aydınlanmış pistteki neon lambaların ışığında parladı. "Sana olan bağlılığından bu kadar eminsen Malfoy, neden benimle bir iddiaya girmiyorsun?.. Kazanan Ginny'i alır.. Kaybedersem bir daha ona yaklaşmayacağıma söz veriyorum.. ama eğer kazanırsam, sen başımıza bela olmadan onu bir akşam yemeğine çıkaracağım.. ondan sonra hala sana dönmek isterse, kendi kararı.."

"Seni adi piç kurusu!.." diye kükreyerek üzerine yürüdü Malfoy, Harry onu yakalayarak diklendi, tam o sırada arkada kollarını kavuşturmuş dinleyen Ginny Weasley koşarak aralarına girmeseydi, yuhalayan, kükreyen seyircilerin de gazıyla kavga çıkacağı kesindi.

"Pekala, PEKALA, kesin şunu!.." Bal rengi gözler, öfkeyle karışık bir endişeyle Harry'e döndü, "Şartlarını kabul ediyor, Potter. Kazanırsak, bizi rahat bırakacaksın."

Harry ona bakarak usulca başını salladı. Draco öfkeyle yere, onun ayaklarının dibine tükürdü, sonra dönerek, çılgın sloganlar atan seyircinin gözleri önünde arabasına doğru yürüdü.

"Neler oluyor sayın seyirciler!... Galiba Potter yarışa kabul ediliyor!.. Evet!.. Malfoy arabasının yanını alıyor, kasklar takılıyor!... Merlin, vahşi bir yarış olacak gibi!.."

"Bunu yapmak istediğine emin misin?.." diye sordu sakin bir ses, sesin sahibi, kumral, dalgalı saçları omuzlarında, pistteki diğer kadınların aksine, sade bir kot, spor ayakkabılar ve kapüşonlu bir üst giymiş olan, kahverengi gözlü genç bir kadındı, kollarını kavuşturmuş, kaskını ellerinin arasında döndüren Potter'a bakıyordu.

Harry içini çekerek ona gülümsedi, Hermione Granger, onun yanına yaklaşarak, arabaya yaslandı. "Burada olacağımı nereden bildin?.."

"Seni tanıyorum, Harry.." diye usulca cevapladı genç kadın, "Ayrıca Ron'un aksine vazgeçmeyeceğini de biliyordum.. Hala Ginny'e aşıksın.. Malfoy'la olmasına rağmen."

Harry gözleri ilerdeki üstlerine köpüren bira şişesini savurarak, vahşice öpüşerek şov yapan Ginny ve Draco'da, elleri kaskın üzerinde kasılarak cevapladı, "Tek istediğim bir şans.."

Draco'nun kollarında havaya kaldırılmış, dönmekte olan Ginny bir an başını kaldırdı, gözleri onunla buluştu. Hermione mırıldandı, "Neden uğraştığını anlıyorum.."

Genç kadın döndü, ona bakan Harry'e sarılarak, sırtını patpatladı. "Ben eve dönüyorum.. biliyorsun izlemeye dayanamam.."

Harry de gülümseyerek onun yanında kısa kalan genç kadına sarıldı, Hermione onun gözlerinin içine baktı. "Sağ sağlim gel.. kaçıncı olduğun umrumda değil.. Ron'la çocuklara sevdiğin kekten yapacağım, bekliyorum.."

"Teşekkürler, Hermione.." diyerek yanağından öptü onu Harry, arkasından kaskını başına geçirdi, sadece delice parlayan yemyeşil gözleri görünürken, Hermione gitti.

Motor gürültüleri, köklenen gaz sesleri boş pistte yankılanırken, seyirciler ve sevgililer pistten boşaltılıyordu, yavaş yavaş, geride parlak dört araba kaldı, ateş turuncusu Weasley, parlak kırmızı Malfoy, gece mavisi Zabini ve simsiyah Ateşoku'yla Potter..

"Nefesler tutuldu sayın seyirciler!.. Geçen yarışın şampiyon ekibinden Ginny Weasley'nin start vermesi bekleniyor.. genç kadın piste yürüdü.. elindeki bayrağı kaldırdı.. veeeeee BAŞLA!.."

Aynı anda kükreyen motorlarla hava yarıldı, göz açıp kapayana kadar, dört renk ortadan kaybolmuştu, seyircilerin olduğu kısımdan kükremeler gelirken, pistte dört araba birbirini parçalarcasına bir hızla ilerliyordu, önce dördü de aynı seviyede giderken, Potter'la Malfoy'un arabası atak yaparak öne geçti, Weasley ve Zabini kendi arasında çekişmeye başladı, Zabini öne geçerek, aradaki farkı kapattı, lacivert araba, kırmızıyla siyahın arasına girmeye çalışıyordu, ani bir virajda, Malfoy'un arkasından dolandı ve öne geçti, arkasından nereden geçtiği belli olmadan Potter ön sırayı aldı.

"Parkuru tamamlıyorlar sayın seyirciler!... Weasley çok gerilerde kaldı!.. Zabini'yse Malfoy'a ve Potter'a yetişmeye çalışıyor, Merlin aşkına, bu ikisinin arasında girilecek yer yok gibi!.. ve şimdi Zabini önde!... hayır, Potter geçti!.."

Dördüncü kez döndükleri virajda, Malfoy'un arabası kükredi, ve Zabini'yi aradan attı, genç adam öfkeyle tekrar arayı kapatmaya çalışsa bile, şu anda burun buruna giden iki araba vardı, o da siyah ve kırmızıydı.

Düz pistte, bir parmak kırmızı öne geçiyor, arkasından Ateşoku onun önünü alıyordu, Malfoy direksiyonu sağa kırarak, Potter'a yandan vurdu, Ateşoku seyircilerin nefes tutuşuyla sarsıldı, fakat geride kalmadı, onun yerine hızla gaza basarak, öne atıldı, Malfoy'un önüne geçerek, frene bastı, muhteşem kırmızı arabanın burnu öndeki arabaya toslayarak yavaşladı, ne sağa ne sola kıpırdayabiliyordu, bu şekilde bir süre gittikten sonra Potter hızla gaza bastı ve açık arayla siyah beyaz çizgiyi geçti.

Kükremelerle motorlar stop ederken, üçüncü Zabini, dördüncü Weasley oldu, sonuçlar haykırılarak ilan edilirken, Draco hırsla arabayı patinaj yaptırarak durdurdu, arabadan fırladı, kaskını yere fırlattı. Potter bir elini hiç kıpırdatmadan göğsüne bastırırken, ötekisiyle, gülerek başından aşağı konfettiler ve şampanya yağarken ona uzatılan kupayı kaldırıyordu.   

Zabini derin bir iç çekerek geldi, elini sıktı, "İyi yarıştı Potter.." sonra daha da derin bir iç çekerek, elini arabanın üzerinde gezdirdi.. "Muhteşem bir araba gerçekten.. son parkurda ikinize de yetişebilirdim.."

Harry'nin güldü, sonra elindeki anahtarı havadan attı, "Onu ister misin?.. Al öyleyse."

Zabini tek eliyle anahtarı yakaladı, gözleri irileşerek Potter'a bakakaldı, Harry sırıttı, "Gelecek sefere kupa senin, eminim.."

Blaise Zabini'nin neredeyse kekeleyen teşekkürleri duyulurken, Potter hiçbir şey umrunda olmadan, gözleri parlayarak bir köşede iç çeken Ginny'e yaklaştı, eğilerek elini öptü. "Benimle yemeğe çıkmak istemezsen anlarım, ama bileğimi kırdığıma değsin isterim.."

Ginny'nin gözleri irileşerek onun eline uzandı, "Bileğini mi kırdın?.."

Harry acısı gözlerine ulaşmadan, gülümsedi, "Malfoy'un bir şeyimi alması gerekti.."

Draco o sırada "Seninle işimiz bitmedi Potter!.." diye öteki taraftan kükredi, Bill onu sakinleştirmeye çalışırken.

Ginny içini çekti, "Bir yemek, Potter.. sadece bir akşam yemeği."

Şampiyon gülümsedi, "Elbette, hanımefendi.. arabanız var mı?.. benimkini az önce verdim de.."

Ginny güldü, hala kükreyen yarış pistinin, konfettilerin, kupanın, yarış arabalarının dışındaki otoparktaki küçük bir arabayı gösterdi, "Beni izle.."


End file.
